yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Rumpord
Andy is an OC created by Blandboys. He attends Akademi High. Portrait by DeadtheNekosubst: Appearance Andy has neat blonde hair, with a swivel on the bottom edge. He has cyan eyes and will wear the default uniform unless customized. He is considered to be extremely handsome. Personality Andy has the persona Heroic. If he witness a murder, he will physically restrain the murder. If he discovers a corpse, he will tell a teacher about it. He is usually calm and gentle when he isn't stressed, but when he is he can't concentrate on simple tasks. (' FREAKING B R I T I S H ') Likes and Dislikes Likes * Friends * Drama * Family * Sports * Sports club. * Tsuyoi's tutoring. Neutral * Occult Club * Martial Arts Club * Kocho Shuyona Dislikes * Basu Sisters * Delinquents * Info-Chan * Him being flustered. * Mida Rana * Muja Kina * Killing Dere Stats Tsundere: 0 Kuudere: 0 Always expresses emotions. Yandere: 0 Killing is not something he likes. Deredere: 4 Is very happy, but sometimes it takes him awhile to get back. Dandere: 5 Talks about his problems, but only to the guidance counselor and sometimes Tsuyoi. Himedere: 0 Doesn't think highly of himself. Stats Sanity His sanity used to be at 100% before something lowered it to 90%. Strength He is strong but it can increase if someone he cares about is attacked. Seduction His level is 4, but he rejects most girls. Biology Level 4 Chemistry Level 4 Langage Maxed Out. Physical Level 4 Psychology Level 4 Routine * 7:01 AM - 7:05 AM - He enters to school and change his shoes. * 7:05 AM - 8:00 AM - R U N S ' * 8:00 AM - 8:30 AM - Goes to class and text with Tsuyoi. * 8:30 AM - 1:00 PM - He receive classes. * 1:00 PM - 1:25 PM - Talks to the Sports Club during Lunch. * 1:25 PM - 1:30 PM - Goes back to class and chats with Rarri. * 1:30 PM - 3:40 PM - Listens to classes. * 3:30 PM - 4:00 PM - Cleans the school. * 4:00 PM - 4:10 PM - Talks to Tsuyoi next to the Cherry Tree. * 4:10 PM - 6:00 PM - '''S W I M S ' Quotes Relationships Tsuyoi Genmitsu Andy thinks highly of Tsuyoi and hates to get on her bad side. They are next door neighbors and if he ever sees her hurt he will snap. He is unaware of her crush on him but teases her saying she does, which she constantly denies. He doesn't know why she keeps bringing him to the Cherry Tree after school to just talk to him. He will not believe that she would commit murder and will say she is framed. Melissa Harkin Andy has a crush on Melissa. Kokan Harkin Andy and Kokan are on good terms. Chase Boloka Andy is friends with Chase. Rarii Narikkusu Andy and Rarii are very good friends as they are both in the sports club. He dislikes the fact that Rarii is a coward and hopes he learns to go straight forward and never show weakness. Kyonyū Zāmengāru Sekkusu Kyonyu is one of Andy's friends. She prefers to go by Amy. Andy Humprey.png Andy.png Andy Rumpord.png Lazybo.png Category:Blandboys' OCs